mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan Legends
Mitchell Van Morgan Legends known in Japan as , is an action-adventure game released by THQ. It is the first game in the Mitchell Van Morgan main series of Mitchell Van Morgan games from THQ, Nickelodeon Interactive Games, and the first major 3D polygonal Mitchell Van Morgan title released in the franchise by using Capcom's production studio Capcom Production Studios 2. It was released on the PlayStation in 1999 in Japan and in 2000 in North America. A PlayStation 2 port was released in 2000 with the same title as Mitchell Van Morgan Legends for the English release in 2001. Another port was released for PlayStation Portable in 2005, and PlayStation Network in 2012, with the latter exclusively in Japan. It stars a different spiritual incarnation of Mitchell Van Morgan, the game's playable character. Mitchell is the person in charge of investigating ruins from a flooded Earth. During his journey with his friends, their ship crashes in a spiritual Island, where Mitchell decides to confront robotic pirates who are attacking it to obtain its hidden treasure. As an action-adventure game, Mitchell Van Morgan Legends s gameplay is very different from the Mitchell Van Morgan 64 videogame for the Nintendo 64 despite sharing a few elements from the ''Mega Man Legends'' series. The game was produced by Keiji Inafune who remarks that he and the Capcom staff enjoyed designing the game. Since its original release has received positive critical response due the series jump from 2D graphics to 3D. Ports for the PlayStation received positive comments for showing updates from the PlayStation version whose graphics were considered outdated by the time the ports were released. Nevertheless, critics have praised Mitchell Van Morgan Legends as an enjoyable game in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. Mitchell Van Morgan Legends was followed by the sequel Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2, the hd remake title Mitchell Van Morgan Legends HD a mobile titled Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Mobile and a MMO(aka Massively Multiplayer Online) titled Mitchell Van Morgan Legends MMO. Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan Legends differs greatly from the platforming gameplay of past Mitchell Van Morgan videogames, the main factor being the three-dimensional worlds, and three-dimensional movement therein. Unlike the original Mitchell Van Morgan series which are platform games, Legends is an action-adventure game with elements like lock-on targeting, which was later made popular by games such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The player controls Mega Man Volnutt across the title, in which he has to complete different missions such as investigating ruins or fighting pirates.Capcom (1997), p. 6 The player travels through a large world, with various dungeons that are explored in a certain order, as well as a town with non-player characters to talk to. As such, the plot is revealed through cutscenes. Although the only way to move in the game is on foot, once Roll Caskett repairs a support car, she is able to directly take Mega Man to specific areas. In Legends, large gems called Refractors are used as a power source. The mvm coins can be exchanged for money, and in the game, enemies that are destroyed will often drop these Refractor Shards. When shards are picked up, the equivalent amount of Zenny, the game's basic unit of currency, is added automatically. The health of Mitchell Van Morgan can be increased through the game in the shops, while it can be recovered through packs bought at shops, obtaining red spheres from defeated opponents or by asking the character Data to recover Mega Man's health. Mega Man also has a Life Shield which reduces the damage that he can receive from enemies.Capcom (1997), p. 6 The damage caused by enemies can also be reduced by obtaining upgrades to Mega Man's armor or his helmet. Mega Man's interactions with characters from the game can also affect the price of objects.Capcom (1997), p. 11Capcom (1997), p. 12 If the player makes Mega Man be rude with characters, prices from objects will be increased and the dialogues with people will also change. The power of Mega Man's main weapon - the Buster Gun - depends on Buster Parts equipped. Buster Parts can be equipped to upgrade four stats of the Buster Gun; Attack (how strong it is), Rapid (how fast it fires), Range (how far the shots go), and Energy (how many shots can be fired before stopping). Buster Parts can be retrieved from stores or from dungeons. Additionally, Roll is able to create Buster Parts from unusable objects found in the ruins. Roll is also able to make weapons for the player, using specific combinations of parts that can be found in dungeons or bought in shops. Many of these weapons supplement the Buster Gun.Capcom (1997), p. 7 The only way to refill them in the field is an item that can be bought, but only one can be carried. Only one special weapon can be equipped at a time, and the only way to switch is to talk to Roll, unlike the original series. Special weapons can be upgraded, and have five stats; Attack, Rapid, Range, Energy, and Special. In order to upgrade them, the player must pay a specific amount of Zenny.Capcom (1997), p. 8 Plot Setting and characters The Legends series takes place on a flooded Earth. Because of the flooding, only a few sparse islands exist and energy sources are rare. In order to satisfy this increasing demand for energy to power up machinery, quantum refractors found in ancient ruins are used. These refractors are valuable; they serve as an energy source, and their shards are used as currency. However, the main goal of every person is to find the Mother Lode, an item of supposed infinite power that can fill the need for the energy in one swoop. Those who try to excavate these ruins are called "Diggers" ("Digouters" in the Japanese version). The protagonist of the game is Mega Man Volnutt, a Digger living in a ship called Flutter. He lives there alongside Roll Caskett, his Spotter who is searching for her missing father,Capcom (1997), p. 14 Barrel Caskett, Roll's grandfather,Capcom (1997), p. 15 and Data, a mysterious monkey that talks in gibberish only Mega Man himself can understand. The game's antagonists are pirates known as the Bonnes who want to steal Kattelox's secret treasure in order to become rich. They consist of Teisel Bonne, the leader of the group. His sibling is Tron Bonne, who builds most of their robots used in their elaborate schemes (and develops feelings for Mega Man),Capcom (1997), p. 16 and the youngest brother, Bon Bonne, who can only say one word—"Babu!" The Bonnes are accompanied by forty Servbots, robots under the care of Tron.Capcom (1997), p. 17 Story The game begins with Mega Man Volnutt trying to exit a ruin after finding the refractor inside. After dealing with the Reaverbots blocking his way out, he makes his way to the Flutter, which leaves the ruin. However, the Flutter experiences some engine problems and crash lands on Kattelox Island. From there, the Casketts try to find a way to repair their ship. However, when the pirates the Bonnes attack Kattelox's city with giant mechanical weapons, Mega Man decides to stop them. Once Mega Man is able to defeat each member individually, Kattelox's mayor, Amelia, tells Mega Man the Bonnes are searching for the island's secret treasure and that it is said if somebody obtains it, a great disaster will befall the island. Amelia asks Mega Man to explore the island's ruins in order to investigate it. With a refractor found in a ruin, Roll and Mega Man are able to repair the Flutter, allowing them to find a cave to continue exploring the island. While exploring the cave, Mega Man activates the Main Gate, a dungeon where he should be able to find the reason why Reaverbots from the island are being activated. Before being able to enter into the Main Gate, Mega Man once again confronts the Bonnes who, after being defeated once again, decide to let Mega Man enter the Main Gate, hoping he will bear the brunt of the work then planning to steal the treasure from him afterward. When Mega Man enters the Main Gate, he discovers it is actually a stasis chamber for the robot Mega Man Juno, a 3rd class bureaucratic unit from Eden, a space station orbiting above the planet. When he is accidentally awakened from his sleep by Mega Man, Juno makes many strange revelations, among them referring to Mega Man as "Mega Man Trigger", and realizing that Mega Man is suffering from memory loss. Juno claims that the island's population needs to be purged so it will be more controllable, and confronts Mega Man when he tries to stop him. After a struggle, Juno is defeated and dies. Even with Juno's physical body gone, he transfers his backup data into the systems of Eden, preventing the halt of the Carbon Purification Process. Data gives new commands to the system, stopping the Purification and also deleting Juno's backup data from Eden. Data then reveals to Mega Man that he contains all of his previous memories from when he was Mega Man Trigger. Mega Man had stored his memories into Data as a way to prevent Eden from ever tampering with it. Data promises that he will restore Mega Man's memory when the time comes. The residents proclaim Mega Man a hero and the Caskett family rides off in the repaired Flutter to continue their journey. In a post-credit scene, the Bonnes are seen sailing on a vessel built by Tron out of the scraps from the Gesellschaft, with the refractor from the main gate and Bon Bonne in tow. Footnotes References * External links *[http://www.nickjapan.com/newproducts/consumer/psxdash/index.html Mitchell Dash official website (PlayStation)] *[http://www.nickjapan.com/psp_dash/ Mitchell Dash official website (PSP)] *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/mitchell-van-morgan-legends Mitchell Van Morgan Legends] at MobyGames Category:Role-playing video games introduced in 1999 Category:THQ games Category:Capcom games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation role-playing games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Store games Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Legends games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Legends/Mitchell Van Morgan Legends HD Era Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:1999 video games Category:Single-player video games